bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LastationLover5000/Bleach: The Dagger 2
Main title down the middle: 一敗地に塗れた瀞霊廷。。。 The Seireitei met with defeat... Top right with Yamamoto: 護廷十三隊の巨頭逝去 Death of the Head of the Gotei 13 滅却師の侵攻に二千を超える隊士、五十を超える席官、そして護廷十三隊の老将・元柳斎が倒れた尸魂界。そん な甚大な損害を被った尸魂界は、次なる血戦に備え、新たに総隊長を立て変革の刻を迎える。 More than 2,000 soldiers, more than 50 seated officers, and the veteran officer Genryuusai fell during the Quincy invasion of Soul Society. Soul Society suffered such an enormous loss, began preparations for the next bloody battle, and welcomed the next Captain Commander. ユーハバッハに消滅させられた元柳斎。 砕けた「流刃若火」だけ隊舎に帰還した。 Genryuusai was annihilated by Yhwach. The shattered Ryuujinjakka was returned to the Division Barracks. 元柳斎亡き後の総隊長に任命られたのは愛弟子の享楽春水。 After the death of Genryuusai, his favourite student, Kyouraku Shunsui, was appointed Captain Commander. Middle right: 零番隊降り立つ Descent of the Zero Division Middle right header: 霊王を守護する５人の英傑 The five heroes who protect the Soul King 尸魂界にあって象徴的でありなだら絶対的な存在である霊王を守護する零番隊。霊王から「尸魂界の歴史そのも のである」と認められた、５人の強力な死神で構成されている。 The Zero Division that protects the Soul King exists as an absolute symbol in Soul Society. Recognized by the Soul King as being "the history of Soul Society itself", it is composed of five extremely powerful Shinigami. 「その五人の総力は十三隊全軍以上だ」 The combined power of these five people surpasses that of the entire Thirteen Divisions. Bottom right with Ichibe: 零番隊を統べる重鎮死神 The commanding Shinigami of the Zero Division 享楽から「和尚」と呼ばれるなど、古参の隊長たちとの繋がりは深い。能力や出自なで一切が謎。 Referred to as "Oshou" by Kyouraku, who has a deep connection with the senior captains. All of his abilities and past are a mystery. 豪放磊落な様で零番隊を纏め上げる兵主部。顔面も相当に豪快。 Hyousube appears to be the large-hearted man who brings together the Zero Division. His face is also extremely excited. Bottom middle with Senjumaru: マユリと因縁浅からぬ女性死神 The female Shinigami who shares a deep relationship with Mayuri (word used is 因縁 which means fate or destiny, which is interesting) マユリの管理された研究室に易々と侵入するなで、謎多き死神。彼女の能力は、死覇装閑連だけで はない Easily breaking into the laboratory managed by Mayuri, she is a Shinigami of many mysteries. Her abilities, not just related to the Shihakusho!? 鳴り響く警報音と共に報告られる修多羅等級。千手丸との関連は。。。？ A warning sound reverberates as the Shutara Scale is reported. Senjumaru is related...? 無間で命を賭した戦いに興じる剣八。最後、初めて斬魄刀の声を聴き、名を知る。 斬魄刀の名を知る者 Kenpachi who is risked his life in the Muken to enjoy battle. In conclusion, he listened to the voice of his Zanpakuto for the very first time, he knows its name. Aha's comment: So, Senjumaru is female. Up yours, Kubo. This isn't telling us much besides confirming Senjumaru's gender which wasn't a total mystery anyway. Evolution 進化 Evolution. 極めた卍解を奪われたヒツガヤは、基礎から鍛錬することを決意する。 Hitsugaya decided that after losing Bankai, he will train from the basics and he is determined. 卍解を奪われた者 卍解を奪われたソイフォンもまた、ひとりで一から心身を鍛え直すことに。 She who had her Bankai stolen. Soi Feng who also lost her Bankai, is training her body and mind from scratch alone. それぞれの修練の日々 クインシーに完膚なきまでに叩きのめされた語廷十三隊。ある者たちは卍解を奪われ、ある者は命の危機を迎え 。それでも彼らは、次の決戦に向けてそれぞれが力・技の向上を目指自らを鍛え直すのだった。 Each of them are training everyday. The Gotei Thirteen who were horribly beaten by then Quincy. Those people who had their Bankai stolen, are now faced with a life threatening crisis. Nevertheless, all of their energy is pointed towards the next battle and their objective is to train and improve their techniques. 再起を図る語廷十三隊 The Gotei Thirteen's plan to make a recovery. 霊王宮で復した者 重度の損傷を受けたルキアとレンジ、そしてビャクヤ。彼らは一護と共に霊王宮に招かれ修行に明 け暮れる。 The people recovering in the Reiokyu. Renji and Rukia received severe injuries, alongside Byakuya. Together with Ichigo, they were invited to the Reiokyu to do nothing but train. 卍解を奪われなかったケンセイはマシロと共に、戦力を拡充するためにヒサギの卍解修得に協力す る。 Kensei who did not lose his Bankai, is cooperating together with Mashiro, cooperating with Shuuhei to learn Bankai in order to expand their war power. 創り生み出す者 部下への連絡を排除し、自室に籠るマユリ。アコンが隊首室に設置したカメラが捉えたものは!? He who is creating an invention. Mayuri that rejects contact with his subordinates, is secluded in his own room. What was captured by the camera installed by Akon in the Main Division Barracks!? !一族の秘儀を求める者 He who seeks the secrets of his family クインシーに屈した死神たちの再興 Revival of the Shinigami who succumbed to the Quincy. ある決意を胸にコマムラは、鳥居と積み上げられた石塊で封じられた穴蔵を訪れる Komamura, with great determination, visited a cave, sealed with a Torii gate and a pile of stacked up rocks. 「泉湯鬼」 麒麟寺 天示郎 Hot Spring Demon Kirinji Tenjiro 特殊な湯で治療する”麒麟殿”の麒麟寺 傷み切った霊圧と腐れた血を搾り出し、特殊な湯で補給し入れ換える麒麟殿の温泉。ただし体が”過回復”で腐 り破裂することも。 Kirinji's "Kirinden" has special healing hot water. After squeezing out the bruised Reiatsu and rotten blood, the special hot water of the Kirinden's hot spring replenishes it. 嘗て、夜一と卍解の修行を積んだ地下の温泉は、ここを真似たもの。 The hot spring once seen before in the underground Bankai training area with Yoruichi is an imitation. 「穀王」 曳舟桐生 Grain King Hikifune Kirio 新たな霊圧を体に宿らせる”臥豚殿”の豊満死神 自らと全く別の霊圧を体内に取り入れ、力の階層を上げる。その概念を料理に込める曳舟は、元は銃二番隊の隊 長で、ひよ里の上官。 In this voluptuous Shinigami's "Gatonden", the body is impregnated with new Reiatsu. Reiatsu that is entirely different to one's own is taken in to the body, raising one's power level. This concept of charging food is Hikifune's, originally the captain of the Twelfth Division, and Hiyori's superior officer. 斬魄刀を唯一造りだいせる死神 語廷十三隊の全隊士が持つ無銘の斬魄刀「浅打」を唯一造りだせる二枚屋王悦。宮廷内にしか存在しない超霊術 でもって壊れた斬魄刀を打ち直すこともできる。 The only Shinigami who creates Zanpakuto The unimprinted Zanpakuto carried by the entire force of the Gotei 13, the Asauchi, are created solely by Nimaiya Ouetsu. The only way to fix a broken Zanpakuto is to use a super Reijutsu which exists only within the Royal Realm. 一護は自らのルーツを知り、新たな斬魄刀を手に入れた。 Once Ichigo understood his roots, a brand new Zanpakuto was made for him. 逆襲のときを見据えて研鑽を積む死神 クインシーと血戦に向けて、それぞれの方法で修練を重ねる語廷十三隊の死神たち。そんな彼らの修行が極まっ たとき、死神たちの”真”反撃が始まる。 The Shinigami are devoting themselves to preparing for the moment to strike back. Towards a bloody battle with the Quincy, the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 each continuously train in their methods. Once they have reached the climax of their training, the Shinigami's "true" counterattack begins. 次号は一護たちけんせ組・バイザード・第三勢力を総特集 Next issue... full feature on Ichigo's Human Realm group, the Vizards, and the third force! Aha's comments: Hisagi learning Bankai...gives them no advantage at all. The moment he gets that Bankai stolen, he's going to go right back to not having the power you were working to achieve. So basically, Nimaiya's Zanpakutō forging is Super Reijutsu? Seems legit. I find it funny Kubo is posting questions where he should be giving us answers. Also, why did he use "Soul Reaper"? Isn't it "Shinigami" in Japan, and "Soul Reaper" in the Viz translation? ALL OF MY CONFUSED. Category:Blog posts